


It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Christmas market, Fluff, Fluffmas, I Do, M/M, Mats Doesn't Think It's Funny, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco tries to teach Pierre about the German Christmas traditions, but Pierre is not paying attention to his words, so he takes him to a Christmas market and buys mistletoe for the dressing room at Signal Iduna Park.  </p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akanezora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanezora/gifts).



> It's day 12 which means that THERE'S ONLY 12 DAYS TO CHRISTMAS!!! :D Well for those of us who lives in some of the European countries who celebrate Christmas on the 24th and not on the 25th :D  
> Anyways here have some Pierreus fluff :D
> 
> Also this is a gift for the amazing person that is Akanezora!! Merry Christmas!!
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFtb3EtjEic

Marco had been trying to teach his boyfriend about all of the traditions that followed with the German Christmas. But no matter how hard he tried, it didn’t feel like Pierre was listening to him. 

After being interrupted in his rant about advent and it’s meaning for Christmas in Germany, Marco had enough.

“PIERRE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING HERE!!!” Marco yelled frustrated.

“Sorry sweetheart… It’s just that you look so cute when you try to be serious that I can’t really pay attention to anything else…” Pierre smiled as he leaned in and kissed Marco.

“That’s it! We are going to a Christmas market so you can see how we Germans celebrate Weihnacht!!” Marco exclaimed before dragging Pierre to the door and putting on his coat.

Last year, they had been celebrating Christmas with Pierre’s family and their traditions so every German tradition had been abandoned. So therefore, Marco was determined to teach Pierre the best way to celebrate it. At least he thought so.

When they arrived at the Dortmund Christmas Market, it was dark outside and all the lights were twinkling over the small huts.

“Hey Pierre? Can you see that big Christmas tree over there? It’s 45 metres tall and said to be the biggest in the world. Also it’s not a single tree but made up of 1,700 individual fir trees, and has 13,000 lights that bathes the Christmas proceedings in a seasonal glow!” Marco beamed as he read aloud from a website.

“Oh really? That’s so cool!!! How do the stack the trees on top of each other?” Pierre looked at the giant Christmas tree that reached far beyond the roofs of the small snow covered huts.

“They make a steel construction with shelves that holds the fir trees. It’s pretty spectacular, right?” Marco shivered a bit from the cold as snow kept falling from the sky and covered the market in a white blanket.

“It really is.” The Gabonese man replied and hugged his boyfriend to try and heat him up a bit in the cold. 

Grabbing his hand, Marco dragged Pierre around the big market to try everything from traditional foods to sweets.

After a few hours of laughing and enjoying each other at the market, the mischievous duo stumbled upon a hut that was selling mistletoe.

“Hey Love? Should we buy some of this for the dressing room? Maybe that will finally make Erik and Jonas, Roman and Matze realise that they are in love?” Marco smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

“Uuuuuh that’s a great idea!!!” Pierre laughed.

So that is why the entire Signal Iduna Park dressing room was covered in mistletoe before the match against Eintracht Frankfurt, causing both Erik and Matze to blush as they were kissed by their crushes in the door openings and in front of the entire team.

Mats, however, did not find it funny, but both Marco and Pierre were laughing when Roman scooped Matze into his arms and asked him to be his boyfriend, because everyone had known for months that they had the hots for each other.

The mistletoe tradition turned out to be Pierre’s favourite, just like it was Marco's.

 

I wonder why…

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just include some links that helped me write this :D
> 
> About German Christmas Traditions: http://www.whychristmas.com/cultures/germany.shtml  
> Dortmund Christmas Market: http://www.germany-christmas-market.org.uk/dortmund_christmas_market.ph
> 
> Also just a quick note: weihnacht means Christmas in german :)


End file.
